


never meant / shattered

by necromantrix



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromantrix/pseuds/necromantrix
Summary: A sin of pride, and a lust for knowledge. Accepting things as they are was never enough.And so the world shatters by your hand for a second time.





	never meant / shattered

In the beginning, there was a world.  
  
There weren't concepts like 'light' and 'darkness' yet. Why would there be? Everything was fine and in balance.  
  
And then: hubris.

Your hubris. A sin of pride, and a lust for knowledge. Accepting things as they are was never enough.

\---

You don’t remember being born into this world. Maybe you were never born. Maybe one day you simply existed. A solitary existence, but you were fine with it—for a time.

But soon you sought an equal, someone to share your desire to know, to test the limits of things.

A son, spawned from your own existence. He was the culmination of your desire to know, and together you prodded at the very seams of existence. Light and Darkness came to existence as the balance was examined up-close. Truths about the hearts within people, within worlds—yes, worlds, not singular. For the place you know is not a singularity, but a combination of multitudes.

And discovering this truth was enough to set things in motion. Things never meant to exist in this world began to exist, and the consequences were steep.

Perhaps, it might seem to you, that a life dear to you was the price you paid for this hubris.

But you've never been one to allow yourself to regret your sins, have you?

\---

Your son dies. It’s a peek into Light, and a not-careful-enough peer into Darkness. It’s an action that you will quickly come to wish hadn't come to pass—but it does. It does, and you are powerless to stop it.

And you mourn, and for the first time you know Darkness as bad. It’s more than half of the balance; it’s a force with power, and one with violence. It’s something to be avoided, even as half of what’s necessary.

You turn to science—your comfort. You research and you learn and you try. There are failures, and there are _failures,_ and finally, finally you succeed.

Your son, again. Recreated. Renewed.

Him, but not. He’s not really him, and you know it. He shares the same face, the same voice, the same abilities—but he’s not him. He’s not him.

But oh, how easy you forget, and soon other children join him. The world has become dangerous because of your actions, and steps must be taken. Protect the Light. Use the mysterious weapons called Keyblades.

\---

They’re nothing more than children of varying ages when another thought strikes you. It’s from a desire to save, but also a desire to know. To peer into the future is what you decide to do, and somehow—in some way—it works before you’ve even done anything.

You write your findings down, but they’re dark. They’re grim. They’re awful.

But you can’t change them, despite how hard you try. They die, they all die—all your children die, except one.

And maybe it’s fine, because the one who doesn’t die is the one you’ve lost once before already.

And maybe it’s not fine, because maybe had you not looked into the future your children wouldn’t be lambs to the slaughter.

You can’t tell them what you’ve done. You can’t tell them of the sneaking suspicion that you’re the reason the future can’t change—you can’t tell them that you caused the divide in the first place and that you caused this war in the second. There is so much you can’t tell them, but there is so much you do.

Follow the book, you say, but it isn’t because the book is a proper guideline. It’s because they’d follow it anyway, even without it. You know they would.

The future is written in ink and blood.

\---

The different tasks are to keep them busy. You know your own role, and how it damns you to disappearing. There are no emotional farewells. There is no grandiose goodbye.

You merely set them up with what you know.

But your son— _your son_ —you give something different. Not a role like the others, but something special. Your Keyblade with the eye, the mysterious box, and a task: Live.

Live. Train apprentices. Pass on that Keyblade. Avoid the war.

_Live._

And you know he does it as soon as you choose to look into the future. You know he does it with how the eye spreads like a disease from heart to heart—and the irony is that you never once suspect that the fact that a certain level of Darkness is necessary for it to manifest is a sign of how much Darkness exists within your own heart.

\---

They all do what they’re set up to do, just as you knew they would.

You knew it the moment you made the decision. You knew it as you wrote the future in your sloppy hand. You knew it when you helped them build their Unions, when you passed those books into their hands, and when you gave them their roles.

They were always going to succeed, and you all seven knew that the only way to succeed was to fail.

And you do.

You all do.

And so the world shatters by your hand for a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic is very very headcanon based as it pertains to mom and luxu!! surprise, luxu is the first replica!! (shoutout to ao3 user snerika for sharing and developing this hell idea with me, because it sucks but it also makes sense)
> 
> anyways, mom screwed the world two (2) times in case you can't tell and i love to hate this eldritch being of a man (bc no he is not human)


End file.
